


Honey, I have some News…

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Sirius and Hermione have been waiting for this news for a long time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 16





	Honey, I have some News…

Hermione winced as she entered the garage; the smell of burning metal was almost nauseating. She cautiously walked toward her husband, Sirius, who was remodeling his motorcycle.

Instinctively, Sirius casted a charm and extinguished the flame from his wand and turned to his wife. "Is the noise bothering you?" Hermione smiled at that. Sirius knew that she liked silence while she read her mystery novels.

"No, darling, I wasn't even reading."

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow. "What were you doing then? Chatting with your mum on the phone?"

She smiled broadly. "Let's just say…I have some news for you that I think you're going to like." Swiftly, she pulled a long white stick from her pocket.

Sirius hurried over to her, peering at the bright pink line on the stick. "Does this mean…?" He let his question dangle in mid-air.

"Yes, honey. I'm pregnant."

Sirius cheered, scooped up his wife and twirled her around. He set Hermione down gently, then kneeled down and put his lips to her stomach. "Hello, little one. We've been waiting for you for a long time."


End file.
